


Brass Casing, the Royal Guard Hunter-Seeker

by RaphaelComet



Series: MLP RP [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossbow, Gen, cutie mark, royal guard, sharpshooter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelComet/pseuds/RaphaelComet
Summary: Stories that go in-depth into Brass Casing’s background and past.
Relationships: Brass Casing & Dusty Sprinter & River Jumper
Series: MLP RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821187





	1. Brass Gets Her Cutie Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the MLP RP series I wrote while in school. I’m not sure if I’ll post the bulk of it here, but in case I do, this is here as a reference.
> 
> Brass Casing, Dusty Sprinter, and River Jumper are my OCs.
> 
> Reposted from my FanFiction page:

Brass was sauntering through the halls of the school, her head held up high as she passed by the many classrooms there. She, along with many of her young classmates from Cloudsdale, were on a fieldtrip to Blackland Academy, the premiere military training school for the Royal Guard’s officer corps. She and her fellow classmates all had parents with military backgrounds, so they were joining fillies and colts from all around Equestria for career day at the Academy. While there, they were supposed to get an idea of what career fields they would like to try and shoot for, hopefully having one in mind once passing elementary and high school. So, to cater to the open minds of the youth, several Guardsponies took the day off to show off the many different career fields within the Royal Guard.

Brass, like others there, had a blank flank and tried her luck at several booths that had demonstrations and interactive activities. She remained optimistic as Career Day was widely known to her and her peers. It was a day where many colts and fillies earned their cutie marks, and Brass was determined to get hers before she left.

It was nearing the end of the trip and Brass still hadn’t found anything she was particularly good at or interested in. She went from booth to booth, listened to several pitches by the Guardsponies manning them, but nothing stood out. Growing sour and in a bad mood, she went outside to see what the last few activities were.

“Man, that colt is really good,” said one of her classmates.

Brass overheard his comment and got his attention. “Good at what?” she asked.

The colt Brass was addressing stopped and turned to her. “There, over at the sharpshooter’s booth. They have a crossbow that we can try out an’ stuff. It’s hard, but the colt there is like, the best!” he said.

Brass remained unimpressed and looked towards the booth, adjusting the glasses on her nose. “Pfft, he can’t be _that_ good…,” she said, shaking her head and going over to see what all the hype was about. As she approached the crowd, she heard the light stomping of hooves as they applauded the shooter on another round well done. She maneuvered through the ponies and got to the front, seeing another colt begin his turn. “What is this all about?” she asked.

The Guard pony in charge of the booth motioned Brass over and told her all about it. “Well hello there, little filly. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Brass. Brass Casing. My daddy is a Guard and my mommy is a nurse,” she said, talking in a confident tone. She held her head up high, as if being their daughter was meant to be some sort of status symbol of importance.

“Well, Brass, what we have here is a crossbow for all the young fillies and colts to try out. It’s perfectly safe and it gives you all a taste of what being a Royal Guard sharpshooter is all about,” said the Guard pony before giving Brass a smile and motioning to the range. “You see those red targets down there? The goal is to hit as many of them as you can. And those moving targets that pop up? Those are extra points. Get at least ten points and you earn one of these Junior Sharpshooter buttons for your sash. Sounds like fun, right?”

Brass was intrigued by the challenge and nodded in approval. “It does. Where is that colt every pony is talking about? They say he’s good,” she said.

“Oh, him? He’s over there- the yellow pegasus. He’s the only one so far who’s been able to hit all the targets without missing, gaining over twenty points! I just wish he would stop taunting the other students as they try their luck. It’s almost as if he’s trying to drive them away so no pony will break his record,” said the Guard pony. He shook his head at the young pegasus in the distance then looked back to Brass. “But you can try if you want. Maybe you can beat him.”

“It’s worth a shot. I tried almost all the other booths already,” said Brass. She gave him a nod then got in line with the others, though few in number after most of them got discouraged by the yellow pegasus’ taunts.

“Oh, what is this? A lame filly is trying to beat my record? Well good luck, you silly filly,” said the yellow pegasus with a chuckle, watching as Brass moved up to the firing line.

Brass just glared at him and took the crossbow in her hooves. She watched the other students closely before she went, so she knew how to load the crossbow and fire it without any help. The crossbow had a five-bolt magazine, so she didn’t have to reload until after she fired her first five shots.

“Good luck, Four-Eyes!” said the yellow pegasus.

Brass ignored him and took aim, adjusting her glasses one more time. She drowned out his taunts and jeers as she focused ahead of her, her breathing steady and calm. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a small flock of birds flew out from behind the targets, about ten yards passed the backboard of the regular targets. She took aim and fired all five of her shots, each one hitting a bird mid-flight. The bolts had suction cups at the end of them, so the birds weren’t harmed, only shocked.

The Guard in charge of the booth looked on with amazement, walking next to Brass. “That was some fine shooting, Missy. Those targets were at least ten yards further than the ones I set up in the range. And you didn’t miss a single shot! I think that deserves a prize,” he said. He went back to the booth and pinned a Junior Sharpshooter pin to her sash. “Congratulations, Brass.”

After her magazine was empty, Brass smirked with satisfaction as she turned to the yellow pegasus, shoving the crossbow against his chest. “That wasn’t so hard…,” she said, scoffing at him and leaving the booth, the twin crossbow bolt cutie mark proudly appearing on her flank.


	2. Brass’s First Day of Senior Year

It was the beginning of her senior year of high school and Brass was unusually optimistic. Even though it was the same old building, the same old teachers, and the same old classmates, she was eager to begin the year anew. This was her last year of academic schooling before she could finally train to be in the Royal Guard, but more specifically, to be a sniper. After earning her cutie mark at a career field in which she displayed exceptional skill with a crossbow, she knew that was what she wanted to do. It had to be. The crossed crossbow bolts on her flank proved it.

Brass held her head up high as she stood in front of the campus’ main gate, seeing the crowds of ponies begin to make their way inside the main school building. She toted her saddlebags on her back, full of the year’s school supplies. While she walked through the main courtyard, she spotted some familiar faces. Some of her fellow soccer teammates were there as well as some of her “friends”. She stopped dead in her tracks as one of them spotted her and began to make her way over.

“Hey, Brass! What’s shakin’, hay bacon?” said the mare, accompanied by another of Brass’ “friends”. Her name was Dusty Sprinter, an earth pony with tan fur and a blonde mane. The other friend was River Jumper, a pegasus with navy-blue fur and a dark-blue mane.

Brass let out a tired sigh as she approached the two. “Nothing much. Just… excited for the new school year is all,” she said.

“Excited? For what? Exams and homework?” asked River Jumper as she nudged Brass’ shoulder, giving her a playful smile. “All you do is study and work. And when you’re not doing that, you’re training with the soccer team. When are you going to lighten up and have some fun?”

Brass rolled her eyes and continued walking, River and Dusty following after her. “Fun? I’ll have plenty of fun once I graduate. Now’s the time to work and study hard so I’m able to have fun later. If you slack off now, you’ll end up a stupid bum living a minimum wage job. Is that what you two want?” she asked.

River and Dusty exchanged glances and shook their heads. “Geez, Brass. That’s kinda mean of you,” said River with a smirk. “Some pony has to do those ‘minimum wage’ jobs you’re talking about, you know. Maybe not us, but some pony.”

“Yeah. You’re such a downer. You know that?” said Dusty.

Brass shrugged and said to them, “Whatever. I just hate being criticized because of my hard-working lifestyle. It’ll pay off and I’ll have no regrets later if I do things this way.” She gave them a slight nod and exchanged a few more words before heading inside.

Brass looked around for a few moments and took in her surroundings. All around her were the hustle and bustle of students. She exhaled with determination before making her way to her locker. There, she dropped off a few notebooks and supplies and closed her locker, securing the lock shut. The first period bell began to chime, signaling that students had five minutes to get to their class before it started. Upon hearing the familiar jingle, Brass headed off.

As Brass moved from class to class, she sighed while she walked through the crowded hallways. Everything was becoming routine again and all her teachers seemed to blur together. There weren’t any that she disliked, but at the same time, none of them stood out as being ones that really interested her either. Most of her time spent in class was used to go over the syllabus and a rough layout of the year’s lessons and course work. On the bright side, she didn’t have much homework to do, though, even if she did have a lot, she wouldn’t have minded.

Lunch was spent planning her assignments out over the span of the next few weeks, going over what she could get done ahead of time. Her friends, River and Dusty, stopped by and chatted a bit with her while she ate. The topics of conversation were of the usual sort: gossip, the latest trends and fads, and other petty concerns that teenage fillies and colts dealt with on a daily basis. Brass couldn’t care less. She was the type that stayed mostly away from what was popular, only treading into that territory if something really piqued her interest. Most ponies didn’t mind that she was like that, since she was a top student grade-wise and the head of the mare’s soccer team. As long as she played her part, ponies liked her, maybe even envied her.

At the end of the day, Brass retrieved what she needed from her locker and said goodbye to her friends, not wanting to linger about after hours like most of her peers did. Besides, she had some work to do. There wasn’t any practice or soccer meetings, so she didn’t have to stick around. With her saddlebags in tow, she headed home, taking her usual route through town.

Brass’ home was a simple family house complete with two floors and a basement. On the first floor, there was the living room, kitchen and dining area, a small bathroom, and a closet. On the second floor were Brass’ bedroom, her parents’ bedroom, the shared bathroom, an office, and a guest room. In the basement were Brass’ den, a general storage area, and workout room.

Brass opened the front door and proceeded in, sighing with relief after getting through with her first day back. Her mother was still at work, so the house was rather quiet. Her father died a few years back when she was still young; he was a soldier in the Equestrian Royal Guard. After taking a quick stop in the kitchen for a small snack, she went downstairs to her “den” and began her homework. She sat at her desk, laying the saddlebags next to her on the ground. With a sigh, she took out her journal to record the day’s events. With pen in hoof, she began to write.

“Today was a good day.”


End file.
